Talk:Canary Woolf
Hi I thought you might be interested in a new website which I've put together for a team entering the third BBC series of Bamzooki : http://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/bamzooki The website can be found at: http://www.bamzooki.org.uk/web-content/index.html The name of the team was chosen because.... The presenter of Bamzooki is a mad keen Norwich City Fan (The Canaries) The team is also from Norwich and knew that a funky name might help them get on the show! It's also a play on the words of Canary Wharf. My son (Joshua, 9) found out about bamzooki while surfing the cbbc website and after creating about 4 zooks read an article on the bamzooki noticeboard asking for entries for the third series. I believe that there were about 700 and from those the BBC decided to interview 80 teams from across the UK. He got together with 3 mates from his school and 2 weeks after the interview he got the news that Canary Woolf would one of 35 teams to be participating in the next series. The rest of the story (and future info can be found on the news section of the website: http://www.bamzooki.org.uk/web-content/news.html Tell me what you think and how it can be improved. Many thanks Canary Woolf :That's a neat website! Almost thought it was some sort of official BBC site for a second there (great choice of domain name ;-). I love the R2-D2 ZOOK! -- 18:03, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Many thanks for your comments GreenReaper. Believe it or not it's my first ever website. The only problem that I have is those damn search engines! Google began listing it at number 3 (Only behind BBC and Gameware Development) and now it has dissapeared altogether, it's not listed on MSN but does have a single page on Yahhoo (for what it is worth) When it was originally listed on Google I was getting nearly 100 unique visitors a day. If you have any advice that would be great. Canary Woolf :::Well, you can submit it to the websites through their "hey, I was looking for this page and you didn't carry it" links (often "help us improve"). Other than that, make sure that other sites link to you, and they'll come. The Creatures Wiki itself was not on google until around late march, and it takes time to build up a pagerank. If your site is worthy, it will eventally gain the placement it deserves. -- 06:44, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Things have started happening! On the same day both MSN and Google started listing the site. Great news! The site is currently listed at no.2 on MSN under 'bamzooki' and no.1 under 'zooks' search terms. However with about 65% of all searches done through the Google search engine this is the big hitter. The site is listed way back on the 8th page under 'Bamzooki' although there are lots of links to the site on various other sites (mostly forums) before this. ::I expect the positions to change over the coming weeks/months. Regards Canary Woolf 13:04, 11 August 2005